The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, the group of users for Android smartphones is increasing. It has become an issue of concern for people as to how to allow users to operate the Android smartphones more conveniently through Personal Computers (PCs).
Due to the open nature of the Android system, more and more mobile phone assistants for the PCs are available. The mobile phone assistants may be installed in the PCs to implement operations on mobile phones through universal serial bus (USB) interfaces.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.